The Revival
by elmo-doodle
Summary: While the city of Imardin of being rebuilt, the Guild faces the difficult choice of deciding the future of its Black Magicians. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**elmo-doodle: **Heeya! Okay, I know this has been done many times before but I enjoyed the books so much. I sat up until 2:30am most mornings just to read it (less distractions at night!!) and I have never cried so much in one book. Seriously, The High Lord is the only book that has made me cry that much! It was fantastic!! But the ending had me bummed, and I wanted to write my own fanfiction about what happened after the war. It's gonna be AU, obviously =]

**SPOILERS:** Major spoilers for the series, especially The High Lord. Basically, if you haven't read all three books, I'd discourage you from reading this =]

**WARNINGS: **None that I can think of right now!

**Summary: **While the city of Imardin of being rebuilt, the Guild faces the difficult choice of deciding the future of its Black Magicians. Sonea begins to worry when the Guild takes an unusually long time to decide their fate, and Rothen and Akkarin try to keep her occupied with helping others.

**Chapter One**

Sonea watched with relief as the last Ichani fell to the ground. She sighed as she turned back to Akkarin who was watching her with glazed eyes. His grip on her wrists began to slacken.

"No, Akkarin," she pleaded, cupping his face with his hands. "You can't leave me, not after all this-- not after all we've been through. Please, hold on!" His eyes began to convey sorrow and regret. Sonea felt his energy begin to burn out. "No!"

_--Sonea! You have to move! _Rothen's voice entered her mind. _The Ichani still has magical energy left within him and his body is dying. Get away from him!_

_--I won't leave Akkarin! _Sonea sent back. She felt Rothen's surprise at the intimate use of the former High Lord's name, but ignored it. _There has to be a way, _she thought to herself. Her eyes widened as she looked at the last fallen Ichani on the ground. He was bleeding from a cut in his hand. _Of course!_

Sonea ran towards the Ichani and stood over him. The man regarded her with distaste and fear. Sonea placed her hand over the open wound and focused on quickly drawing the energy from him to herself. She was surprised to find that the man still possessed a lot of magical energy. The transaction was quick, and the Ichani instantly died.

Sonea rushed back towards Akkarin, just as Rothen, Dorrien and Lord Balkan began to levitate down to the ground. Akkarin's eyes were beginning to flutter closed.

"Don't you dare," Sonea said through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to lose you now." Sonea placed her hands around the blade in his heart and began to focus on using the borrowed magic to Heal him. She slowly removed the knife as she began to Heal the torn tissue of his heart. When the blade was fully out she placed both hands on his chest and began concentrating on sealing the tear in his heart and body completely. The other three magician's ran towards them.

"Sonea!" Rothen panted, stopping at her side. "Is he-?"

"Sssh," Sonea said. They were silent for a moment longer and then Sonea frowned. "No," she whispered. Akkarin's heart had stopped beating almost immediately after she Healed it. "No, no, no, Akkarin, _no_!" She moved up to his head and placed her hands on his temples. She closed her eyes and focused on his mind.

"He's gone," Dorrien said, shocked.

"Sonea, come away." Rothen moved forward to try and pull her away.

"Wait," Balkan objected, laying a hand on Rothen's shoulder. The Alchemist frowned but obeyed, and turned to watch what Sonea was doing.

Sonea was in Akkarin's mind. She realised, with hope, that this meant he wasn't completely gone yet. But his presence was faint and still fading. She had to get a grip on his presence and pulled it forward again. _Akkarin? _She called out, softly. _Please, don't do this. You're Healed. Don't give up. Find my voice and focus on it. Akkarin! _There was no reply and Sonea continued to chase his presence as it retreated deeper in to his mind.

"What's going on?" Lady Vinara asked as she approached with the other Higher Magicians, and some of the lower ones, too. "Is Akkarin...?"

"We don't know," Balkan said, gesturing to Sonea. Vinara looked down at her. Sonea had a look of intense concentration and determination on Sonea's face.

"What is she doing?" Vinara asked in a whisper.

Balkan shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said. "Akkarin was stabbed in the heart, but Sonea Healed him while he was still alive. He stopped breathing as soon as she Healed it, but I think she believes that she can reach his mind and pull him back." Vinara's eyes widened as she regarded the young former Novice, attempting to bring their former leader back from the brink of death.

_Please, Akkarin, _Sonea begged as the presence almost disappeared. She started to panic. _I swear, Akkarin, if you don't latch on to my presence, I'll--_

_--Sonea?_

Sonea gasped as she heard Akkarin's voice calling out to her. From the murmurings around her, she guessed that her facial expression must have told them something happened.

_--Akkarin! _Sonea called back. _Akkarin, follow my presence! I am _not_ loosing you yet. _Relief began to flood through her as Akkarin's presence quickly began stronger as it latched on to Sonea's and she pulled him back towards his mind, back towards consciousness...

She gasped again, this time from the shock of Akkarin's mind propelling so quickly back towards life. She was thrown backwards slightly as Akkarin's bodily shield leaped back in to life around him. He sat up abruptly, gasping for breath as his heart restarted and his body began to live once again.

Everyone around them had their mouths open in shock, or were shaking their heads or looked as if they might faint in disbelief. Sonea had brought Akkarin back.

The shield had propelled Sonea a few feet away from him. She was sitting on her knees watching as Akkarin regained his control on breathing. Sonea felt like she might pass out from shock.

Then she realised that she was definitely too far away from him at that moment. She scrambled over to him. He looked up at her as she flung her arms around his neck, almost sending him toppling back on to the ground. In an instant his arms were wrapping themselves around her waist and she had one leg on either side of his waist, straddling him as he sat up.

"You _idiot_!" Sonea almost shouted, as she pulled back to look him in the face. "How stupid are you?!" Akkarin watched her with mild amusement and affection. He ran a hand through Sonea's hair. "You're always telling me how dangerous it is to give too much energy and then you go and do _exactly_ that."

The magicians around them watched the scene with raised eyebrows. Sonea's words were strong when directed at Akkarin, and their current position was questionable.

Akkarin smiled grimly. "Sonea, I--"

"Let me finish," she cut him off, but her anger had subsided to sheer relief. "You almost died. You would have if that last Ichani hadn't had some energy left in him. Akkarin... what would I have done without you?" She swallowed back a sob but a few tears escaped her.

"Oh, Sonea," he sighed, cupping her face. "I'm so sorry I had to do that to you. But you brought me back. We're both alive."

Sonea nodded meekly. Then, she threaded her hands through his hair and pulled his head towards hers. Their lips met in a desperate kiss. The gasps of the magicians surrounded them, but Sonea ignored them, especially as Akkarin's hands began to run down her body. She moaned and pressed herself closer to him.

Someone behind them cleared their throat loudly. Akkarin and Sonea broke apart, and Sonea realised that the position they were in was hardly appropriate in public. Sonea's face turned impossibly red as she removed herself from Akkarin's lap and stood up. As she looked around the circle of magicians, she saw that Rothen was regarding her with a look of utter disbelief. Akkarin, chuckling at her, stood too and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rothen's eyes widened even further.

"Akkarin." Balkan spoke first. He regarded the two black magicians in speculation. "Sonea. By returning to Kyralia, you have both broken the law that was set upon you in your exile. But, we must acknowledge that if it weren't for your return, Imardin would surely have been lost." Balkan paused. "No doubt, the King will expect a Hearing in the near future to discuss where you stand among the Guild. But, I wish you to know that you both have my support."

Lady Vinara nodded. "And mine." The same expression was murmured by the dozen or so magicians standing around them. Sonea smiled at them in gratitude. She looked up at Akkarin.

"It's over," she told him. "It's finally over."

Akkarin looked at Sonea and gave her her favourite crooked half-grin. "We might still have a future in Imardin," he said, tightening his hold on her. Sonea grinned at him and then she began to sway as a wave of exhaustion hit her. Akkarin placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Sonea? Are you alright?"

Sonea nodded but she fell forward against Akkarin's chest. "Tired," she mumbled. All the stress, anxiety and shock of what had happened was catching up on her and she suddenly found herself drained of all energy. "Been a busy few days..."

Akkarin smiled at her and then scooped her in to his arms, bridal-style. "Sleep, love," he said.

She smiled a little as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Love you," she mumbled, and then she passed out.

Akkarin watched her for a second more and then turned to face the others. "Is there anywhere she can rest?"

Lady Vinara nodded. "Bring her to the Healing wards," she said. "I would like to examine you both for injuries."

"Thank you," Akkarin said, and he followed the Healer.

Balkan turned to the others. "Come on. Let's alert everyone else. Then perhaps we can restore some order to the city."

**

Akkarin stood by and silently observed as Lady Vinara searched for any internal damage in Sonea. Akkarin refused to be checked by the Healer, claiming that Sonea had done a wonderful job on repairing him. Vinara had tilted her head up at him but didn't argue further.

He sighed. Akkarin was beginning to think that Vinara was taking way too long to check Sonea. He watched the woman's face for any sign of trouble in Sonea. After a few minutes, Vinara frowned. Akkarin straightened up. "What is it?" he asked.

Vinara shook her head and then concentrated again on Sonea. After a few more minutes, she pulled away, her eyes wide with astonishment.

Akkarin was beginning to worry. "Lady Vinara, what is wrong?"

She looked up and met his gaze. "Sonea is pregnant."

He could tell that the colour had drained from his face. "Pregnant?" he whispered.

Vinara nodded. "I believe that it's safe to assume that you are the father?"

Akkarin nodded, then sighed. "How? I mean, I know how, but I thought she..." He cleared his throat and a small blush appeared on his face. "Sonea _was_ taught how to take care of things... wasn't she?"

It was Vinara's turn to look a little embarrassed. "Actually... I don't think Sonea was approached by any of the Healers. She was unpopular and didn't show any interest in the boys, so nobody must have thought to take her aside and talk." She watched Akkarin. "You assumed that she was taking care of things?"

Akkarin nodded. "I never thought to ask her..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Pregnant," he mumbled.

Vinara gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll give you some time alone," she said. She bowed to Akkarin (to his amusement and confusion) and left the room.

Akkarin moved to the bedside and sat down on the chair. He reached out and entwined his hand with one of Sonea's. She was breathing slowly, indicating that she was in a deep sleep. Akkarin placed one of his hands on her stomach and concentrated. He drew his hand back.

It was faint, but there was a tiny spark of energy in there. He put his hand back on Sonea's stomach. He smiled. That little bit of energy was made by him and Sonea. He couldn't wait to tell her when she woke.

Akkarin frowned. What if Sonea didn't want a child? What if it was too early for her? Just because he was ready to be a father, didn't mean that she was ready to be a mother. Would she resent him for this? He took a deep breath to calm himself. Yes, this was unexpected, but could he really tell if Sonea would be upset. She might be ecstatic.

_Well, _he thought, stroking a strand of hair out of her face, _I won't know until she awakes.

* * *

_**elmo-doodle: **Yaay, chapter one! =] Your opinion means the world to me, so please drop me a review! I'll be updating every Thursday. You can send me threats if I forget to update, m'kay? Until next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**elmo-doodle: **as promised, here is the next chapter =] I told you I would update (which reminds me to update another story which I've ignored for a few weeks... I feel bad .). Sorry if this chapter's a bit empty-- it'll begin to pick up in the next chapter though. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I honestly wasn't expecting that many because the BMT on fanfiction didn't really look that active! I hope all of those who reviewd will continue to watch this story =] On with the show!!

**Chapter Two**

When Sonea opened her eyes she was blinded by the light. She groaned a little in discomfort. A few minutes later, she slowly opened them again and gave them time to adjust.

She was lying in what appeared to be Rothen's guest bedroom. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. In fact, the last thing she could remember was being held by Akkarin and surrounded by the Guild's magicians.

A faint rustle of material caught her attention, and she saw Akkarin sitting in a chair beside the bed, his head resting against his hand. He was asleep.

Sonea turned on her side and took this chance to watch him. There were small bags under his eyes and he was a little pale, but other than that he looked fine. He frowned in his sleep. Sonea smiled. She crawled across the bed and slid off it to kneel in front of Akkarin. She reached out with her hand and gently smoothed the frown line away from his forehead.

Akkarin hummed and smiled. He opened his eyes and the smile grew wider when he saw Sonea. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Sonea replied. Akkarin took her hand and turned his head to kiss her palm. His eyes never left hers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He took both her hands and pulled her gently on to his lap.

Sonea took a moment to asses herself. "I feel fine," she said. "I'm no longer sleepy."

"That's good," Akkarin murmured. He kissed her neck. "You've been asleep for some time."

"How long?"

"Two days."

Sonea blinked. "Two _days_?" she asked, astonished. "No wonder I feel well-rested." Akkarin chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "What have I missed?"

"Reconstruction has begun on the places that were damaged," he told her. "That includes the Guild, the Inner Circle, and the slums."

Sonea's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "They're helping to rebuild the _slums_?"

Akkarin nodded. "Rothen persuaded the magicians," he said. Then he grinned. "People were more willing to help when he said that it was what you would have wanted."

Sonea felt a rush of affection for Rothen. "Oh! Where is he?" Sonea asked suddenly. "I didn't have a chance to see if he was alright! I thought he was dead, and then I needed to Heal you and I completely forgot to--!"

"Sonea, relax, please!" Akkarin cut her off. She took a deep breath and released it. "Rothen is fine. He just left to get some food, and then I guess I fell asleep. But before he gets back, I need to tell you something."

Sonea raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Close your eyes," Akkarin instructed. She obeyed and Akkarin moved her so she was leaning against his chest. He took her hands and placed them on her stomach, and then he left his hands on top of hers. "Focus on the energy inside you," he told her. He heard her breathing evenly. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes," Sonea whispered.

"Good," Akkarin smiled. "Now, focus on the area just below your hands." As he spoke he moved their hands slightly lower so it would be easier for her to find the energy. "Focus underneath where your hands rest." After a few seconds, Sonea gasped softly. "Do you feel it?" Akkarin whispered.

"Yes," she breathed. She slid her hands out from underneath his, and turned in his lap so that she could look at him. Her gaze was wary, calculating. "There's a life inside me," she said, softly, gauging Akkarin's reaction.

He grinned crookedly. "Yes," he said. He held one of her hands. "We're going to have a child." A small smiled tugged at the corners of Sonea's mouth until it erupted in to a full grin. Laughing, she threw her arms around Akkarin's neck. He chuckled with her and wrapped his arms about her waist, thrilled.

"I'm pregnant," she said, joy seeped in each of her words. "We're having a baby!"

"Yes, we are," Akkarin said. He was relieved that Sonea had accepted this. She was excited and so was he. He pushed her back a little bit so that he could capture her lips with his own. Sonea sighed and responded passionately.

There was a knock at the door. Sonea laughed as Akkarin groaned, and she settled herself comfortably on his lap. "Come in," she said, willing the door open.

Tania walked in, carrying several trays of food. "Lady Sonea!" she exclaimed, hastily setting the trays down and rushing towards her. Sonea was already out of Akkarin's lap. She wrapped her arms around the maid in an embrace, and Tania returned it.

"Tania, it is so good to see you!" Sonea said, squeezing her tightly before releasing her. She held the Tania's hands in her own. "Have you been taking care of yourself? You weren't injured in the fight, were you?"

Tania chuckled. "No, my lady, but it is you I am more worried about," she said. "I've not seen you much these past years," she added, sending a furtive glare at Akkarin. "I'm glad you're okay."

Sonea beamed at her and opened her mouth to speak, when another voice spoke up.

"Finally out of bed, I see." Rothen stepped in to the room, smiling at her. Sonea felt her eyes well up with tears and she launched herself at him.

"Rothen!"

"Hello, Sonea, I--oh!" Rothen almost fell backwards with the force at which Sonea hugged him. He smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were dead," Sonea cried, a few tears escaping her. "We saw the fight at Calia, and were told that no one had survived."

Rothen sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I couldn't reassure you sooner, Sonea."

"What were you even doing at Calia?" Sonea asked, looking up at him.

"I was disguised as a spy, and was going to enter Sachaka through the South Pass," Rothen said. Sonea gasped and sent him a glare. "Yes, I was going to look for you. How could I just let you stay out there?"

Sonea scowled. "I would have been able to take care of myself," she protested. "Besides, I wasn't alone."

"Indeed," Rothen muttered, fixing Akkarin with a calculating stare.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sonea said, hugging him one last time before stepping back.

"And you," Rothen said. He sobered. "You truly saved our lives."

Sonea frowned. "That reminds me-- when is the Hearing?"

"The King ordered for it to be held two months after you awoke," Akkarin said, standing and moving to be beside Sonea. "He wants to get the city rebuilt and functioning again before he does anything else," he added when he saw her wide-eyed look of disbelief. "Besides, I don't think he's entirely sure about what should happen to us."

Sonea nodded. The situation they were in was a tricky one. Would they be accepted back in to the Guild? Or would they be cast out, exiled again? The thought sent a new fear through Sonea and she laid her hands protectively over her abdomen.

"Sonea, please don't worry," Akkarin said, once again resting his hands atop of hers. "The Guild will not exile us again. Especially in your condition."

Rothen frowned. "And what condition would that be?"

Akkarin straightened and look to Sonea. When she nodded, he said, "Sonea is pregnant."

Rothen's reaction was almost comical. First of all, he paled a little and then his eyes widened and he turned slightly red. _He must have just realised what we must have done to get pregnant, _Sonea thought, smiling a little.

"Oh," Rothen said once he found his voice. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sonea said.

"I must be off to the Inner Circle," Rothen said. "They have been needing assistance with building some new structures. Would you like to accompany me?"

Sonea frowned. "Are we allowed to leave the Guild?" she asked.

"As long as you are escorted, the King does not have a problem with it." Rothen shrugged. "Besides, I believe there is something that you would like to see."

"What?" she asked. Rothen didn't answer her and when she looked up at Akkarin, he was smiling coyly. "What is it?"

"You'll see, love," Akkarin said.

**

"They're building a hospital?!"

Akkarin and Rothen grinned at Sonea's reaction to the construction. They were at the edge of the slums, where a hospital was being built especially for the dwellers. There were a few magicians out helping with it's construction and the building was almost done.

"I can't believe this!" Sonea exclaimed with a smile on her face. "They're building a hospital for the slim dwellers! Rothen, how did you convince them to do this?"

Rothen raised his eyebrows. "You think I did this?" At Sonea's nod, he chuckled. "Well, I mentioned it to Administrator Olsen when also asking him to send help here. He was very keen on the idea, and he knew that you would approve. He took the suggestion to the King, who, surprisingly, also agreed."

"This is amazing," Sonea mumbled. The hospital wasn't as big as the Healing Quarters on the Guild, but it was big enough for treating the dwellers in. The magicians who were shaping the stones and putting them in place were sending Sonea strange glances. "Why are they watching me like that?"

Akkarin looked over at the magicians and frowned as they quickly looked away. "I suppose they're a little wary of you, and also a little awed. You [i]did[/i] destroy the last three Ichani."

"Not on my own." Sonea smiled and entwined their hands. She raised an eyebrow playfully. "Do you think they're scared of me?"

"Sonea, please behave," Rothen said, shaking his head. "The last thing we need is more reason for the Guild to punish you."

Sonea sobered at that but sent a small scowl at Rothen. "I was only joking," she sighed. Rothen rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the building in-progress. Sonea noticed with surprise that there were several Novices also helping with the construction. "What day is it?" she asked.

"It's a Freeday," Akkarin explained. "That's why there are Novices out. The Guild asked for as much assistance as they could get in the city, and all of the Novices are doing their part."

"That makes sense," Sonea said. Her eyes trailed over their faces, looking for anyone she recognised. Her eyes widened as one of the Novices looked up, and she found herself staring at Regin. They watched each other for a moment and then Regin nodded at her. Sonea's lips pulled up in a faint smile and she nodded in return. "So," she said, once she had turned away. "Are we going to help them build?"

"Rothen and I are," Akkarin said, raising his eyebrows, "_you_ are not."

Sonea's mouth dropped in surprise. "Why?"

"Sonea, I don't want you to strain yourself." Akkarin placed his hand on her cheek. "I want you to be as healthy as possible, for your sake and for the baby's."

She frowned. "Akkarin, please don't be so worried," Sonea said. "It's not as if I'm going to be lifting the stone with my arms." She smiled. "But I like it that your concerned about us," she added, placing a hand on her stomach.

Akkarin chuckled and then sighed. "I suppose I can't stop you from helping," he said. "But don't strain yourself. Okay?"

Sonea nodded. "Okay. Rothen, where can I help? It has to be something that Akkarin believes won't hurt me."

Rothen chuckled as Akkarin sent her a disapproving look. "I believe there are a few Novices who would benefit from your help," Rothen said, gesturing to the far side of the building. "They're just shaping the concrete and raising it to the magicians at the top."

Sonea nodded and looked to where Rothen was pointed. There were three Novices there, and one of them was Regin.

"You don't have to go over there," Akkarin said, following her line of sight.

"No, it's alright," Sonea told him. "I'll be fine." She leaned up to kiss Akkarin. He bent down and kissed her softly. "I'll see you soon," she said, smiling. She waved to Rothen and walked over to where the Novices were working.

They looked up as she approached, and each of them wore an expression of surprise. She smiled as she drew near them, hoping that they wouldn't be scared of her. The cloak that she had been given to wear outside trailed behind her, and she had a feeling that it would look kind of intimidating. She wasn't sure if that made her feel good or not.

"Hello," she said, as she stopped in front of them. "Lord Rothen told me I could help out here. Is that alright?" The two Novices she didn't know looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Sure," the boy said. "I'm Norin, by the way. And that's Rosanne," he added, nodding to the girl Novice.

"It's nice to meet you," Sonea said, smiling. "I'm Sonea."

"Yes, we know," the girl, Rosanne said. "There are few people who wouldn't know you. Especially after the procession through the city, after..." Rosanne blushed and looked down.

Sonea grimaced slightly. "I'd forgotten about that," Sonea said, remembering how she and Akkarin had been paraded through the town after being sentenced to exile. "I was hoping that people wouldn't remember me..."

Regin snorted. "You're not exactly hard to forget," he said. He looked up and quickly looked away. "You know, being a Black Magician and all."

Norin and Rosanne sent Regin warning glares that made Sonea smile. "It's alright, really," she assured them. "It's not exactly a secret anymore."

"Novices!" They all looked up to see one of the magicians looking down at them from the top of the building. "Keep that stone coming!"

"Yes, my lord," they all, including Sonea, chorused. Norin and Rosanne resumed their task of shaping the stone in to appropriate sizes, and Regin began to levitate the stone upwards. Sonea saw the small pile of stone blocks beside him, and she started to will one of them to levitate. She smiled as she watched it move up in to the air and overtake the block that Regin was levitating. She set it at the top of the building, where one of the magicians took it and set in into place.

"Show-off," Regin muttered. Sonea shrugged and started on levitating the next block. "So... how many times have you killed someone?"

Sonea frowned and looked at him when the stone was safely on the roof. "It was a kill or be killed situation," she told him.

"I know, I mean, I didn't ever think that you would kill for fun," Regin hastily said. "I'm just curious."

"Well," Sonea began slowly, "in that case... six." She winced. Had it really been that many?

Regin's eyes snapped round to look at Sonea. He broke his concentration on levitating the stone block and it begin to fall. Sonea quickly willed the stone to stop falling and she pushed it upwards again.

"Careful, Regin!" Rothen shouted across to him.

"Sorry, my lord," Regin replied. He looked at Sonea again. "Six? Really?"

Sonea nodded. "I didn't realise how many it was... they were all Ichani." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You killed one, remember?"

Regin shook his head. "I just helped. He killed himself by drinking that poison."

Sonea smiled at his sudden show of modesty. "Still, it took some bravery to willingly be the bait," she said.

Regin looked at her for a moment and then grinned. "Yeah, I guess," he began to levitate another stone. "I wanted to repay you by helping you, though. And I'm not sure what our former High Lord would have done to me if I said no."

Sonea chuckled. "Are you still scared of him?"

"I'm not scared of him."

"Of course." They gave each other a sideways glance and when Regin looked away, there was a small smile playing about his lips. Sonea grinned and began to levitate another stone, laughing as hers overtook Regin's again.

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **What-what I hear you say? You're making Regin almost friendly? Well, maybe. Except to see a bit more of him in this story. I don't even like Regin that much, but for some reason he is included... I don't usually write much for the characters I'm not too fond of. Meh. Okies, review for cookies! Or a late-night visit from Akkarin ;]


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**elmo-doodle: **HIYA! Okay, first of all, I apologize for the very long delay since my last chapter. School went hectic just before the end of the Spring term, and then I had no time over Easter break (coursework, coursework, coursework!! ARGH). The week back to school= refining coursework and then handing it in. And then I got to the weekend and I thought, "Ah, Duke of Ed."

Which brings me on to my second point. I came off my bike during Duke of Ed last Saturday, and I had to go to A&E and get four stitches near my elbow (I took a slice out of my arm on the little circular bit between the back handlebars.) I landed on my elbow when I hit the ground, so it's been really badly bruised, and it was impossible to move it for almost a week. And just when it was getting better, it got infected. The infection's cleared up now (I think) but it's still sore to do things like write or type.

Which explains why I haven't been updating in the past two weeks like I had planned to. I'm still out here, and I have every intention of finishing this story!! I blame my arm for delays. Although, I am going to end up with a cool crescent-shaped scar on my arm (all you Twilight fans get what I mean!!)

Peace out, and remember: I will update as soon as physically possible!!

xx


	4. Chapter 3

**elmo-doodle:** ...hello? *ducks at the various objects being flung at her* I am really really sorry about the delay for this chapter!! My muse decided to take a hike (or maybe I knocked it out of my head when I came off the bike) but I found it again!! I should warn you now though that updates will probably be irregular until I've finished my exams and properly get in to the summer holidays! But please don't worry-- I don't have any intention of abandoning this story! I love The Magician's Guild too much to do that . So, please accept this chapter as a peace offering =]

**Warnings:** nooooone!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own The Black Magician Trilogy. If I did, Akkarin would be all miiiine!

**Chapter Three**

For the next two months life continued to change for Sonea. Every morning was spent bent over the toilet, throwing up whatever food she had managed to eat at the dawn-feast. The morning sickness left her miserable for a few hours, where she refused to do anything besides mop about in Rothen's apartments, where she was temporarily living. Akkarin was staying in another of the apartments further along the hall of the Magicians Quarters, but he was over at Rothen's so often, that the older man had instructed Tania to bring meals for three, instead of two.

"Sonea, what are going to do today?" Rothen asked her, over the dawnfeast on a Freeday.

"I'm helping out at the hospital in the slums," Sonea said, smiling. "Lady Vinara has agreed to escort me down since she also wants to see how it's doing."

"I hope you aren't going to do much Healing," Akkarin commented, frowning. "You shouldn't be performing magic as your pregnancy progresses."

Sonea rolled her eyes. "Lady Vinara doesn't see any problem with me Healing others. She has only told me not to Heal myself unless absolutely necessary." She paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going to do anything that puts our child at risk," she assured him.

Akkarin nodded, but didn't seem overly satisfied. When they had finished eating, Akkarin stood. "Excuse me. There is someone I must speak to." He kissed Sonea's forehead, nodded to Rothen and left the room.

When the door had closed, Rothen turned to Sonea. "Do you think he is going to speak to Lady Vinara?"

"Of course." She sighed. "I didn't expect him to become so protective of me. It's going to get very annoying soon."

**

"Lady Vinara." Akkarin approached the Healer and nodded at her.

"Lord Akkarin," Vinara responded. "How can I help you?"

Akkarin looked about him to make sure that nobody was close enough to them to hear. "I understand that you are escorting Sonea to the slum-hospital today."

Vinara nodded. "She is very eager to help with any injuries and illnesses, yes. If she is accepted back in to the Guild, I believe she has found her calling."

"Yes, I'm sure that pleases you," Akkarin said, smiling slightly. "She definitely has enthusiasm for helping where it concerns the slums. I wanted to ask a favour of you, Lady Vinara."

"Yes?"

"I appreciate you keeping Sonea's pregnancy a secret from the Guild, and I was hoping that you could do one more thing: I was hoping that you could perhaps discourage Sonea from using too much magic, out of danger of harming our child. I understand that there is no problem with her using her powers to Heal others, but is it not wise to cease exercising that power the further she progresses?"

Vinara gave Akkarin a look that was similar to amusement. "Yes, it is not healthy to use magic after the fourth month through fear of stealing energy away from the new life. But Sonea is very aware of what constitutes as her power and what comes from the life energy inside her."

"Could you maybe give her a warning about the dangers of this?" Akkarin asked.

"None more than what I have already told her," Vinara replied. She looked at Akkarin with understanding. "If you're worried for Sonea's health and the infant's, then I suggest that you discuss this with her. She will no doubt be upset if she finds out that you talked about this behind her back."

Akkarin sighed. "You're right," he agreed.

"Oh, here she comes now."

Akkarin spun around to see Sonea approaching them across the courtyard. When she was in front of them, she bowed to Lady Vinara and then glared at Akkarin. "I am ready to leave, my lady," she said. Then added to him, "We will talk when I get back." She glared at him once more before nodding at Vinara. They set off, leaving a bemused Akkarin standing in their wake.

"I can't believe he did that," Sonea sighed as they walked through the gates of the Magician's Guild. "I mean, I knew he would say something to you, but he should have come to me first."

Vinara nodded. "I told him that," she said, smiling slightly. "He is acting like the over-concerned father."

"I know, and I appreciate it that he's so concerned about me, but this is going to get very tedious very quickly," Sonea huffed, earning a chuckle out of Vinara.

**

Sonea swallowed down her nerves as she stood in front of the Guildhall a week later. Like the last time, there was a guard standing around her, but it was nowhere near as big as it was then. Akkarin stood beside her, conversing quietly with Lorlen (A/N: Yes, he's alive!!) and Lord Balkan. While they stood there, magicians began to file in to the great hall, filling up rather quickly. As she watched, she spotted Rothen and Dannyl approaching the Guildhall. Rothen walked towards the guard surrounding her, and spoke with one of the Warriors. The magician frowned but stepped aside and let them in to the circle. Sonea smiled as they walked over to her.

"Nervous?" Dannyl asked her, grinning.

Sonea managed to laugh, but it came out a little shaky. "A little bit," she lied. "It can't be worse than last time, can it?"

"No," Rothen said, reaching out and laying supportive hand on her shoulder. "The conditions are much different than your previous trial. The Guild doesn't have any proper grounds to accuse you on. Still, I'll do what I can to persuade the other Higher Magicians."

Sonea was able to grin at that. "My own personal guardian in the Highers." Rothen had been appointed as the new Head of Alchemy, following the death of its predecessor. This had automatically put him along with the Higher Magicians. Sonea felt her nerves ease at the knowledge that she had an influential friend in the Highers. And, as an Ambassador, Dannyl also held influence on the other magicians.

"I'd better go in and get a good seat," Dannyl said. "Be a good girl, Sonea, and try not to shock the Guild too much this time." He winked at her and, turning, walked away from them and towards then Guildhall.

Sonea took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She felt Rothen squeeze her shoulder and she gave him a grateful smile. "How are you really feeling?" he asked her.

Sonea closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm scared," she admitted. "More scared than the last time, because now I have someone else I need to protect." As she spoke, she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. "I'm worried that the Guild will cast us out again, in to Sachaka... I can't have a baby there..."

"Sonea, please don't worry," Rothen tried to reassure her. "I told you, the circumstances are completely different now-- Akkarin's story has been proven true, as has yours. By breaking the law you both saved our lives. The Guild has to accept that having a Black Magician among them will ensure its safety."

Sonea nodded. "You're right, Rothen. I'm sorry, I just... I feel like..."

Rothen smiled. "Like a mother?" Sonea looked up at him and nodded again. "You'll never be more protective of anything in the world, other than your child. It's instinct. I understand that."

"Yeah," Sonea said, smiling. She felt a hand slip in to hers and turned around to see Akkarin watching her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his lips curling in to the familiar half-smile.

Sonea nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She looked down at their joined hands. "Is this allowed?"

He shrugged. "Lorlen doesn't have a problem with it, but perhaps we should refrain from it. Although, I think we've proven ourselves trustworthy when it comes to obeying the Guild."

"Except for breaking the law about learning Black Magic," Sonea said.

Akkarin chuckled. "Except that," he agreed. "Come on then, let's get this over with."

Sonea turned to smile at Rothen one more time before entering the Guildhall, walking close to Akkarin. Somehow, all her nerves disappeared when she focused on the feel of Akkarin's presence next to her.

Just before they stepped in to the hall, Sonea closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**

As Rothen followed behind with the other Higher Magicians, he almost smiled from the nostalgia of the scene. He could remember it like it was yesterday-- sitting up in the stands with Dannyl, watching with anxiety as Sonea and Akkarin approached the front of the hall. Many things had changed since them.

The first thing was that he was now one of the Higher Magicians, and he had a bigger role to play in this Hearing. His opinion was now respected and that would prove helpful if he had to fight for Sonea's case. The second, probably less minor thing to have changed was that Sonea and Akkarin were wearing normal clothes instead of robes. And probably the major thing to have changed was that there would be three people standing before the Guild, waiting for judgement.

He tried not to dwell on what might happen to the child should it be born in exile. Although he was convinced that the Guild would not cast them out again, he could not be too sure about the King's opinion, and there was no doubt that he would be present at this meeting.

Rothen felt himself smile as he walked past Sonea and Akkarin as they stood united at the front. Unlike last time, Sonea held herself with confidence that he knew was partly genuine, and she wasn't gazing at the floor. Rothen stood before his seat with the other Higher Magicians on either side of him. The Guildhall became silent.

**

As Sonea stood at the front she could feel the gazes of hundreds of magicians burn in to her back. Some of the Guild had frowned when they saw how close Akkarin and Sonea were to each other, but none of them, not even Lorlen, had dared to asked them to step away from the other. Even if asked politely, Akkarin would not let himself put any more distance between them. As they had walked down the hall, it had calmed Sonea's nerves a bit more when she saw that Dannyl was sitting in the front row, very close to where Sonea and Akkarin were standing.

Once all the magicians had settled in to their seats, Lorlen struck the gong.

"All kneel to King Merin, ruler of Kyralia," Lorlen said. His voice strong and clear in the hall.

As the King entered the hall in his orange robes, Sonea hesitantly dropped to one knee like the rest of the Guild. She felt angry that she and Akkarin had to kneel to the man who had sentenced them to exile. Without them, the Guild would now be non-existent.

Everybody rose once the King had sat down, and the Higher Magicians took their seats. Lorlen remained standing. "We have called this Hearing to reassess judgement of Akkarin of family Delvon, of House Velan, former High Lord of the Magicians' Guild, and Sonea, his former Novice.

"Originally, we had exiled Akkarin and Sonea on the grounds of breaking the Guild laws by the learning of and practising Black Magic. Akkarin had claimed that he was taught the forbidden magic in an attempt to escape from slavery, and was using Black Magic to murder the Ichani slaves." He paused. "After the events that took place a few months ago, we can safely assume that Akkarin was indeed telling the truth about the Sachakan threat, and had he and Sonea not broken another law by returning to Kyralia" --Lorlen's lips almost curved in to a smile at that-- "the Guild would have perished at the hands of the Ichani."

Lorlen paused as the Guild magicians began to murmur, either in agreement or disagreement with Lorlen's statement. He held up his hands for silence.

"We must now hear the judgement of the Higher Magicians."

**

Sonea suppressed a sigh as each of the Higher Magicians stood to express their views. Lord Balkan, Vinara and Rothen all expressed their support for her and Akkarin and their regret of sending them away, which had ultimately resulted in the almost destruction of their city. There was a brief break between each speech in which the Guildhall was filled with murmurs as the magicians discussed with their neighbours.

It was just as Lorlen rose to speak again that Sonea felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her. _Oh no_, she thought, trying to stop herself from stumbling at the queasiness, instead wrapping one arm around her stomach.

Out of the corner of his eye, Akkarin saw Sonea sway slightly.

"Sonea, what's wrong?" Akkarin mumbled, not taking his eyes off the front of the hall.

Sonea swallowed. "I feel nauseous..." she mumbled back. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten anything this morning..." She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her stomach, closing her eyes. "I wish I was allowed to Heal myself..."

Akkarin frowned as he turned his head to look at her. She had paled considerably and her forehead was beginning to shine with sweat. "We need to get you outside," Akkarin said, looking up and trying to catch Lorlen's eye. He doubted the Administrator would be wearing the ring, and he couldn't communicate what was wrong without everyone listening in on a mental conversation. Instead, he looked at the Healer among the Higher Magicians. _Lady Vinara, _he sent.

The Healer looked up at Akkarin, as did every other magician in the Guildhall. She narrowed her eyes at him. Akkarin moved his head round a little and looked at Sonea, before gazing pointedly at Vinara. The older woman's eyes widened. Akkarin watched as she hurried over to Lorlen and muttered a few words. He frowned, but didn't stop her as she hurried along the row of chairs and down towards Sonea.

"Come on, dear," Lady Vinara said, gently taking Sonea by the arm and leading her out of one of the side doors. The door opened directly in to the courtyard.

Sonea only made it as far as one of the trees before she bent over and retched on the ground. Vinara kneeled beside Sonea and held her hair out of her face while also rubbing her back. Sonea groaned in distress as whatever she had managed to eat that morning was emptied out of her stomach. After a few minutes, Sonea leaned back and sat on the grass, resting her head on top of her knees. "I think it's passed," she mumbled.

Lady Vinara nodded. "The morning sickness can be quite unpredictable," she said. "Being nervous about the Hearing would not have helped it, either."

Sonea sighed and nodded. "I think I'm okay now," she said, pushing herself slowly off the ground. "They might think I've tried to run away."

Vinara smiled. "The Guild has more faith in you than that, dear," she said. Sonea looked a little bit doubtful as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Are you worried about possibly getting exiled?"

Sonea nodded. "I feel like crying every time I think about my child being born in such a place," she whispered, and tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly rubbed at them to stop herself from getting too worked up.

"I seriously doubt that you and Akkarin will be exiled," Vinara assured her. "You have done too much for the Guild for them to cast you out again. Come, we must return."

They walked back to the door and entered the Guildhall again. The entire Guild stopped talking and stared at her as she walked towards the front of the hall and took her place beside Akkarin again.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Sonea nodded. "Morning sickness," she whispered back. "I told you breakfast was a bad idea," she joked. When Akkarin still looked concerned, she added, "I'm fine. Really."

Akkarin nodded, although he didn't look too convinced.

"What did I miss?" Sonea whispered, trying to distract him.

"The King discussed something with Lorlen," Akkarin told her. "I don't know what is was, but I think we're about to find out..."

Sure enough, Lorlen stood up from his seat and the chatter in the hall died down once more. "King Merin has requested to know what Akkarin's reaction would be, should he be exiled again?" Lorlen announced, looking at Akkarin in a way that suggested he wasn't too happy with the King's question.

Akkarin stayed calm and smiled. "I'm afraid to say that I wouldn't take to it too kindly, this time," he said, coolly. There was a murmur of whispers about the hall. "Circumstances are very different this time around." He spoke his next sentence while wrapping an arm around Sonea, and speaking with a casualness that surprised her. "Besides... it would be cruel and inhumane to send a pregnant woman in to exile."

There was an uproar in the Guild, and Lorlen's shocked exclamation of "What?!" was lost among the noise. Sonea looked up at Akkarin, her mouth hanging open in mild horror and the reaction that he had provoked. Akkarin just smiled reassuringly at her and took her hand in his, ignoring the shouts and exclamations that the Guild magicians were making.

Somehow, despite the noise, Sonea heard Dannyl's words perfectly clear. "What did I say to you about shocking the Guild?" he spoke with light humour.

Sonea managed a small smile at that.

* * *

**elmo-doodle:** Sorry if this chapter was a bit... off. I really need to skecth through the books again to get myself reaquainted with the characters. I'll be doing that as soon as my exams are over though! Please review-- I've missed hearing from you =]


	5. ALERT!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_I know, it's my SECOND Author's Note in this story. And I am thoroughly embarrassed by that fact! I was going to email all of you lovely people who have this story on their Alert list, but I decided that this way was much quicker._

_Okay, don't panic when I say this, but -- I'm taking The Revival off in about one week. I have NOT abandoned it. I have, however, realised how unorganised and sketchy and inaccurate the first three chapters were (I read over it a few days ago and realised that I had Administrator Osen in chapter 2, and then I suddenly said that Administrator Lorlen was alive! What was going through my head?!) Soo, in about two days I will post the first chapter of the re-vamped The Revival, although it will not be called that. I'm still looking for a new title._

_This was just to let you know to keep a look out for the new and improved version of this story!_

_I hope you'll stick around to read it! =)_

_elmo-doodle  
_


End file.
